


Soggiogato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ali di metallo [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Angel Sex, M/M, Magic, Multi, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Angeli crudeli dalle ali di metallo e Demoni non meno spietati controllano il mondo e gli umani sono solo i loro meri giocattoli. Nessuno può sfuggire, nemmeno coloro che pensano di avere una vita pseudo-normale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di ‘Odio viscerale’.  
> Scritta con il prompt del 11° P0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE M/M C'è un’ombra che sta inseguendo A, chi sarà mai? Bonus se è un essere sovrannaturale.

Soggiogato

 

“Già chiudi, Karl?” domandò una donna, guardando il giovane panettiere chiudere il negozio.

“Oggi si è fatto buio presto ed è meglio tornare a casa, Serafina” disse Karl.

“Hai proprio ragione. Penso che andrò anch’io, prima d’incontrare qualche malvivente. Ci vediamo” lo salutò la giovane.

Karl dimenò la mano.

“A domani” salutò a sua volta. Si sistemò il colletto della giacca e si allontanò, percorse la strada principale e, sbadigliando, svoltò in una laterale. Parecchie case erano abbandonate, da alcune di esse provenivano lamenti e odore di morte, cenci strappati erano abbandonati lungo le vie e diverse finestre erano sbarrate da pesanti assi di legno.

Karl superò il cadavere di un gatto che stava venendo divorato da un corvo, notò che un’ombra lo seguiva, mise la mano sotto la giacca e strinse il calcio della pistola.

< Se pensano di potermi derubare si sbagliano. Non ho un soldo > pensò. Percorse una serie di vicoli, calpestando ora i ciottoli, ora ciò che rimaneva di vecchio asfalto ormai quasi del tutto compromesso. L’ombra continuava a seguirlo, sempre più vicina.

Karl deglutì, gocce di sudore freddo lo percorrevano, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato, inutilmente continuava ad accelerare il passo. Si mise anche a correre, ma l’ombra continuava a tallonarlo.

Raggiunse la porta di casa sua e frugò nelle tasche rapidamente, cercando le chiavi.

< Sento il suo dannato fiato sul collo > pensò, trovandole. L’ombra si fece più vicina, Karl estrasse la pistola.

“Chi sei?! Io non ho niente per te!” urlò.

La figura strisciò lungo il muro, tenendosi lontana dalla luce dei lampioni, Karl sparò, i proiettili rimbalzarono su delle grandi ali di metallo che si erano aperte sulle spalle dello sconosciuto.

Karl impallidì, le chiavi gli caddero di mano e si appoggiò alla porta, tremante.

“Un angelo…” esalò.

L’angelo rise e si mise alla luce, dirigendosi verso di lui. Karl corse via, l’angelo balzò e gli atterrò davanti, lo sbatté contro il muro della sua casa facendogli sfuggire un grido.

Il panettiere si dimenò. 

“È inutile, anche se dovessi sfuggirmi, chiederei semplicemente alla polizia di arrestarti e portarti da me” disse l’Angelo.

“Lasciami, maledetto. Lasciami! Non vi bastano gli umani che addestrate sin da bambini?!” sbraitò Karl. Gli sputò in faccia.

L’angelo scoppiò a ridere.

“Oh, ma io ne ho tre di sottomessi. I migliori tra quelli addestrati in questi anni. Soltanto che vedere un umano bello come te, cresciuto perfetto senza essere curato nella crescita, in questo mondo di puzzolenti manovali e minatori, è una rarità. Ed io ho giusto un sottomesso privo di compagnia” disse.

“Ci avete ridotti voi così! Ci avete abbruttiti, maledetti, sin dal giorno in cui voi e quei maledetti demoni ci avete invaso. Muori!” gridò Karl, la gola gli doleva.

L’angelo richiuse le ali di metallo sulla propria schiena, la gemma sulla sua fronte brillava di luce violetta.

Ghignò, piegando le labbra sottili, le sue iridi dorate brillarono.

“Sai, Karl non è un nome che ti si addice” disse l’angelo, bloccandogli le braccia sopra la testa, mentre con l’altra mano, coperta dal guanto, gli bloccava il mento.

“Lasciami!” sibilò l’umano. 

L’angelo lo baciò, premendo le sue labbra così forti da fargli sbattere la testa e non interruppe il bacio finché non ebbe mozzato il fiato a Karl, quest’ultimo cercò inutilmente di allontanarlo da sé, le braccia ancora bloccate. La mancanza d’aria lo fece crollare semi-incosciente.

L’angelo liberò le labbra del nuovo sottomesso e gl’infilò la mano tra gli slip, gli accarezzò il membro fino ad eccitarlo.

“Il primo passo per segnare che sei mio è darti un nome” disse. 

Karl gorgogliò, l’angelo lo spogliò e lo prese tra le braccia, il viso del giovane che si stava riprendendo man mano era illuminato dalla luce violetta proveniente dalla gemma sulla fronte dell’angelo.

“Ti chiamerai ‘Soggiogato’” decise l’essere sovrannaturale.

L’umano riaprì gli occhi, ansimando avidamente.

“Farai un’ottima accoppiata con il mio ‘Desideroso’” sussurrò l’angelo. Aprì le ali e spiccò il volo con la sua nuova preda tra le braccia.


	2. Specchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.  
> Seguito di Soggiogato.  
> Prompt: 24. Specchi  
> Fandom: Originale  
> Personaggi: M; M; M.  
> Numero parole: 638.  
> Titolo: Specchi.

Specchi

L’angelo piegò le labbra in un ghigno e se le leccò.

I due giovane erano a gattoni, ignudi, al centro della stanza, circondati da decine di specchi dalle ampie cornici che rimandavano le loro immagini.

“Da bravi, andate d’accordo” sussurrò.

Desideroso si strusciò contro Soggiogato, che rabbrividì spaventato, chiuse sentendo l’altro iniziare a baciargli il corpo smagrito e si lasciò sfuggire dei gemiti, mentre la mano di Desideroso gli sfiorava il membro.

L’angelo passava lo sguardo da loro ai molti riflessi, le sue ali di metallo fremevano sulla sua schiena, mentre le sue pupille si dilatavano.

Soggiogato afferrò Desideroso per i capelli castani e gli tirò indietro la testa, allontanandolo, le labbra di Desideroso erano accaldate e screpolate, ansimava e il suo petto si muoveva furiosamente per seguire il suo respiro accelerato e irregolare.

Desideroso si accasciò sul terreno, iniziando a vibrare, afferrò con forza la mano di Soggiogato e l’obbligò a penetrarlo, lasciando sfuggire dei gemiti secchi e rochi.

Soggiogato cercò di strisciare indietro, Desideroso gli avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita, tenendolo spalancato e, eccitato, si alzò e abbassò con dei colpi di bacino, permettendogli di penetrarlo con tutta la mano.

Desideroso iniziò a muoversi rapidamente dentro di lui, i gemiti dell’altro schiavo si facevano sempre più alti.

I loro fiati colpivano la superficie di alcuni specchi, appannandoli.

L’angelo sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Desideroso, non avrei potuto sceglierti un nome più azzeccato” ammise. Unì le dita delle mani, coperte da dei guanti candidi.

Desideroso si fece ricadere addosso Soggiogato, che fece scivolare la mano fuori di lui rapidamente.

“Per il mio signore, ne voglio sempre di più!” gridò Desideroso.

Le sue suppliche risuonavano per la stanza lattea, dagli specchi dalle grandi cornici d’argento.

“Oh sì, bravo così, continua… Coinvolgi il tuo nuovo compagno” lo incitò l’angelo con voce roca. Gettò indietro la testa, inebriandosi delle suppliche di Desideroso e dei gemiti terrorizzati di Soggiogato.

< Sono tentato di schiaffeggiare i glutei di entrambi per eccitarli, ma lo farò le prossime volte, quando saranno entrambi a loro agio > rifletté.

Desideroso venne, sporcando le proprie gambe di sperma che finì anche sul pavimento e sporcò Soggiogato.

L’angelo rise piegando le labbra sottili, osservando l’aria smarrita dell’ex-panettiere.

< Abituati presto, questa volta te la devi vedere con uno solo dei miei tre altri sottomessi. Ti ho lasciato il più docile e timoroso, anche privo di compagni > pensò.

La gemma sulla sua fronte brillava di luce violetta, riflettendosi nelle sue iridi dorate.

Desideroso baciò Soggiogato unendo le loro labbra, non interrompendo il contatto finché entrambi non rimasero senz’aria, si staccarono che erano ormai semincosciente e mugolavano, storditi.

Soggiogato si era steso su Desideroso, boccheggiando alla ricerca d’aria. Man mano che l’intensità della luce della gemma cresceva, entrambi gli umani erano sempre più eccitati.

Soggiogato gorgogliò, mentre Desideroso lo faceva scivolare dentro di lui, i suoi occhi erano completamente viola, riflettevano solo la luce della gemma.

L’angelo scoppiò a ridere, guardando i due schiavi che si accoppiavano, eccitandosi ai loro innumerevoli riflessi.

“Questi specchi mostrano le vostre vere anime, le nature che celate.

Vi adoro quando siete così simili ad animaletti, miei sottomessi” sussurrò.

< Un peccato che il giorno in cui vi abbiamo invasi, abbiano sferrato l’attacco anche i demoni. Adesso non dovrei condividere i pochi di voi interessanti > pensò.

Soggiogato ansimava furiosamente, ingoiava aria avidamente, dando delle spinte sempre più a fondo dentro Desideroso, che lo guidava con dei colpi di tallone.

Anche gli occhi di Soggiogato divennero violetti come la gemma dell’essere sovrannaturale.

“Sapevo che avresti fatto un’ottima accoppiata con il mio ‘Desideroso’” sussurrò l’angelo.

Guardò la sua ultima preda invadere con il proprio sperma Desideroso che urlo. I due umani, sudati, accaldati e affaticati si abbandonarono entrambi sul pavimento umido.

I loro occhi violetti venivano rimandati innumerevoli volte dai riflessi degli specchi argentei.


End file.
